


Her name is Rona short

by pretaxfrog4



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretaxfrog4/pseuds/pretaxfrog4
Summary: a short based off the Queen of Fluff (Meldy Art) short rap by her OC Rona





	Her name is Rona short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meldy Arts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meldy+Arts).



“Daddy Daddy Look!” turning around I see the blue fluff of hair Named Rona running towards me, turning around and walking towards her I meet her half way and take a knee as she starts singing I see Mira sneak into the back ground and starts beatboxing “and I wrote this poem just to show it” huh she can certainly sing and write her own songs, must have taken after her mother “you can write rhymes but you can’t write mine” “WHAT!” I yell in a proud voice. listening on I start to smile she defiantly has a future. 

“Bravo!” I yell as she completes her song. “thanks daddy” she yells as she runs and tackles me into a hug, “who are you and what have you done with Rona” I whisper into her ear with a teasing tone “Daddd” she moans in an amused but annoyed voice. “what… I don’t remember my little pumpkin being so lyrically talented” I say with a smile. In response, she buries herself deeper into the embrace. Pulling her out a bit I kiss her forehead and rub her shoulders, “now let’s show your mother what a great singer you are” I say grabbing her hand and walking with her towards the door” 

Finding Sabine in the kitchen making lunch for the girls, Rona runs off and hugs her leg “mummy I wrote a song. Daddy said it was really good” she squealed with a smile beaming off her face. Looking around I see that Mira is gone “Rona don’t start till get Mira to help you” I say walking off “ok daddy” she yells after me

As Rona finished Sabine gasped and tackled Rona into a hug “Sweetie that was so good” with a similar face of proudness that I wore only a few minutes ago. Under Sabines vice like grip Rona starts to squirm around trying to get free “mummy I can’t breathe” sighing the last part and over dramatically ‘fainting’ causing everyone to break into laughter.


End file.
